Tomorrows
by Liz Huisman
Summary: I didn’t deserve that promise then, and I certainly don’t deserve you anymore now than I did then. sequel to "Frodo and Sam" | Josh/Sam slash


Title: Tomorrows  
  
Author: Liz Huisman  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: God only knows what would happen to these characters if I actually owned them.  
  
Spoilers: Nope!  
  
Summary: I didn't deserve that promise then, and I certainly don't deserve you anymore now than I did then!  
  
A/N: sequel to 'Frodo and Sam', which is a sequel to 'Late Night'. Go read them first (because I hear they're pretty good)! (More shameless promotion ;)  
  
  
  
1993  
  
  
  
"You know why I like those books so much?" Sam asked Josh one morning.  
  
"My crystal ball broke yesterday, so no, I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
"When did you start using the word 'faintest'?"  
  
"I dunno. It just sounded cool."  
  
"Please, reevaluate your definition of cool."  
  
"And you were saying?"  
  
"The relationship Frodo and Sam have. Even though Sam's Frodo's servant, they're close. Sam would do anything for Frodo, and Frodo would do anything for Sam."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'd do anything for you."  
  
"You're probably the only one in this country who has ever or will ever say that to me."  
  
"I'll be there, Josh. No matter how dark."  
  
"Hopefully my darkest will be when I get rejected by some girl."  
  
Sam playfully slapped Josh on the back of his head.  
  
"Okay, okay, no girls. Just you."  
  
And Josh kissed him.  
  
  
  
1 Christmas 1994  
  
  
  
Sam barely had gotten through his door when someone knocked. He opened the door, and standing outside was Josh.  
  
"Here." He thrust something into Sam's hands.  
  
Sam eyed the package curiously.  
  
"It's your Christmas present."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You keep forgetting I don't celebrate Christmas. So don't worry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I gotta go. Radison thinks that whenever I'm not there, I'm doing something to destroy him. So, naturally, he thinks I should spend every waking moment at the office. I just wanted to drop off your present."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"I'm getting off late. Tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So. I'll see you." Josh walked down the hall. Sam sat and opened the small present.  
  
It was all three Lord of the Rings books. There was also a note.  
  
He started reading, and by the time he was finished, there were tears in his eyes.  
  
Josh knew about Lisa. Josh would always do anything for him, anyway. Josh was a loyal person, and he didn't want to ruin an important friendship.  
  
He didn't mind slaughtering the relationship they had, though. He'd made that very clear.  
  
Then it hit Sam. There would be no tomorrow for him and Josh.  
  
  
  
2001  
  
  
  
Sam shifted positions in his bed. It had been a restless night, because Josh hadn't come home yet. So Sam got to thinking, thinking about earlier that day, when Josh had pulled those books off the shelf, and reminded him of the meaning behind them.  
  
Sam remembered the Christmas he received those books from Josh. He had thought there would be no tomorrow for them. It had taken several years, Lisa's death, and Josh nearly dying for that tomorrow to come.  
  
I don't deserve this, Sam thought. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.  
  
He heard the front door open and close, and a loud thump come from the living room. Josh had gotten there finally.  
  
Sam waited for Josh to crawl into bed before he said anything.  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Yet I don't deserve you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The truth!"  
  
"Whoa. When did you decide all of this?"  
  
"Just now, Josh, as I lay here and thought about the books that you pulled off the shelf this morning."  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"Do you remember what you wrote on the note that you gave to me with them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You said you'd be there, even though I had been a cheating bastard. Though not quite in those words."  
  
"I should say not."  
  
"That's why. I didn't deserve that promise then, and I certainly don't deserve you anymore now than I did then!"  
  
"I'm here, aren't I? I'm here because I wanted to be here, Sam."  
  
"That doesn't mean I deserve it."  
  
"Okay. Lisa is not the only reason you're upset."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Okay then, would you like to quit being so evasive and tell me, or did you have a game of 20 questions in mind?"  
  
"Rosslyn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wasn't there for you afterwards. I drifted away, and I left you to suffer your own hell."  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"And then, oh, I became an even better friend! I knew something was wrong with you, but I didn't do anything because-well, I don't know why I didn't, but the point was I didn't."  
  
"Sam, would you like to stop beating yourself up now?"  
  
"That's three strikes, Josh. When you have three strikes, you're out."  
  
"This isn't baseball, Sam. This is you and me. And I'm not about to let those mistakes come between us."  
  
"How can you even say that? And who taught you your English skills?"  
  
"I'm not even commenting."  
  
"You should be getting this, Josh. I. Don't. Deserve. You."  
  
"You're making this seem like it's all my fault for NOT being pissed as hell at you for messing up! Sam! I'm here! And I don't plan on going anywhere, either."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just-just leave it. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"It's too late for this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Josh put his arms around Sam and fell asleep.  
  
Josh woke up that morning, his arms still around Sam. He moved them as gently as possible, so he wouldn't wake him.  
  
He was on his way to the bathroom when he heard Sam.  
  
"Josh-thank you. I didn't deserve it, though."  
  
"Sam. I love you. The only thing that would make me stop loving you is say, you sleeping with Toby." Josh paused. "Bad example. There's a not- so-nice mental image that goes with that."  
  
Sam couldn't help but smile. "Josh, that'll never happen, and you know it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Just like Frodo and Sam, you and me."  
  
"We're taller, and our feet aren't hairy."  
  
"Josh, go take a shower."  
  
"Just like Frodo and Sam."  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
End note: There ends the little trilogy. (For now, anyway!) Hope you liked! 


End file.
